With rapid development of virtual reality (VR) technology based on mobile apparatuses, a user can realize application functions under VR environment using a VR headset in combination with a mobile apparatus. For example, the user can play online games in the mobile apparatus using the VR headset. Human-computer interaction operation is usually involved in the process of using the VR headset.
In the related art, information input by the user can be identified by gesture identification. In the gesture identification process, the mobile apparatus needs to analyze and process images collected by a camera, so as to determine a position of a hand of a target user, and then determine a gesture of the user according to the hand. Computation in image processing in this technical solution is very large, and when there are one or more hands in an image, the mobile apparatus may not be able to correctly identify the hand of the target user, such that input of effective information cannot be realized.